Confusion
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Just a little oneshot piece that came to me while watching ‘Nobody puts Baby in a Corner’. Spoilers up until then…
1. Chapter 1

Confusion

☼☼☼

Veronica stretched and slid her hand over to the other side of the bed, reaching for Duncan. But all she felt was an empty bed. Her eyes opened when the side of her bed sunk down as someone sat down and a hand caressed her face.

"Hey, it's okay… just go back to bed… I have to go to the library for a bit." He kissed her and stood up.

She grabbed his hand. "Don't go… staaay with me…"

He leaned back down and kissed her again. "I have to. I need to go do some work but I'll be back in a couple hours."

"A couple of hours…" she mock whined.

"Just go back to bed and I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, hurry back…"

He grinned at her and then he was gone.

She fell back into a light sleep.

☼☼☼

The door opened and she felt the side of her bed sink again. His hand caressed the side of her face and she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering open. "Dun- oh my god." She clutched the sheet to her chest and scrambled back from Logan's hand.

"What, no witty remark?" he quipped.

She just stared at him, clutching the sheet tighter to her chest, glad that she'd put on underwear before falling asleep the night before. Nevertheless, the way Logan was staring at her, she felt naked, like he could look right through it to see her every curve. She swallowed hard and kept his gaze boldly.

"What? Can't find any girls that will let you see them half-naked willingly?"

"Don't worry Veronica." He patted her thigh through the sheet. "Your virtue is safe with me… for now…"

"What d'you want Logan?" she snapped, trying to keep herself from flinching.

His face settled into seriousness. "I'm worried about you."

She snorted. "Seriously? _You_ are worried about _me_? That's news."

Logan flinched. "C'mon Veronica, just listen. Yesterday Kendall was here, with me-" He shrugged unapologetically. "- and she was looking for money. Apparently Big Dick didn't leave her with anything after he bailed for the Caymans. Guess that's what she gets for being a gold digger…" He smiled dreamily. "Aaaanyway, after I threw her out and she moseyed on over to Duncan's room. Spent quite a bit of time there… and the girl doesn't know that many words to hold a conversation that long…" He put one finger to his lips pensively. "And she didn't deny it afterwards…"

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't," she snapped, tears welling in her eyes. There was no reason for her to believe him but at the same time she found it hard not to believe the sincerity in his eyes. "You really think Duncan would do something like that?"

He shrugged, thinking it over. _Would he break her heart? Tell her that Duncan used to wake up in the middle of the night, yelling Meg's name? That there were rumours going around that Meg was pregnant?_ "Maybe you should ask him about it?"

"What, no snippy remarks? No dirty laundry to destroy the relationship between Duncan and I?" She glared at him but couldn't help one tear from sliding down her cheek.

"Oh god. C'mon Ronnie, don't…" he brushed it away with a soft hand. "Please don't cry. I'm sure it's nothing but I just wanted you to know." He cradled the side of her face in one hand. "I don't like to see you hurt…" He leaned in and kissed her.

She struggled at first but allowed him to slide his other hand to the back of her neck to pull her closer.

The door to the hotel room opened.

☼☼☼

Duncan walked into his bedroom to find Veronica on her side, flipping through a magazine. "Forgot my notebook." He scooped it up and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "You fall asleep again? You look flushed…"

"I might have…" She smiled up at him, feeling guilty.

"You okay?"

"Sure." She patted him on the arm.

"I'll see you later." He kissed her and walked out with a final wave.

The door slowly slid soundlessly shut as Logan appeared behind it. "So…" He lifted his open hands towards her then clasped them together. The teasing tone was back in his voice. "What shaaaall we do now?"

"Please leave, Logan. Please, just leave…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't you understand…"

He lunged towards the bed but stopped just short of the edge, hands balled into fists. "No, you don't understand! I am in love with you and he just walks back into your life and suddenly you can't deal with me and my stuff… you could always deal with me, Ronnie. That's what I counted on. And then you bail out on me when I _needed_ you!" He towered above her.

She shook, clutching the sheets. She realized that she was scared of him for the first time. "Please Logan…"

He moved forward and kissed her hard, pressing her into the sheets. "God Veronica… you're so… god, you know what you do to me?" he whispered against her lips. "Why won't you just let me in? Duncan won't ever love you like I would. You and I, we're bigger than all this…"

He slid her over and moved onto the bed, curling himself around her until he was just hugging her and she was shaking with unshed tears. "Hey… hey… it's okay… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

She sniffed. "What am I going to do?"

He hugged her tighter. "I dunno, Veronica… that's up to you…"

☼☼☼

Long after Logan had left, Veronica stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was so confused. Duncan was so strong, so trusting and so there for her. But he'd been so distant lately.

And then the whole Meg thing…

And then Logan who was strong and dependent, when he felt like it… but, who was also always sleeping with that slut, Kendall…

She shook her head. God, it was so confusing.

But it was Duncan. Duncan. Comfortable. Familiar. _Or at least he was until he started getting obsessed with his ex…_a little voice snarked in her head.

"Oh, shut up," she replied miserably.

☼☼☼

"Honey, I'm home…" Duncan came striding in and kissed her. "You're still in bed? That's a new one."

She smiled weakly. "Just waiting for you to come home."

"Well, get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner…" He kissed her again. "I'm going to hop in the shower." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Care to join me?"

She shook her head. "I should go home and get something more decent…"

He grinned. "In that case, get a dress."

"A pretty one?" she teased, clasping her hands.

He turned at the door of the bathroom. "Flowers and polka dots."

"Those don't match!" she called after him and slid from the bed to grab her jeans.

☼☼☼

I know everyone says this but c'mon! Please review! Please Please Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2… Enjoy! Sorry it's so short! Damn exam time!

☼☼☼

She was walking towards the elevator when Logan pushed off from the wall against which he'd been leaning. "Logan, not now. I'm not dealing with this. I'm not dealing with you…"

He followed her into the elevator. "I'm not going to make you. I'm giving you a ride home."

She glared at him. "I can drive myself, thanks."

He contemplated snatching her bag from her arm and holding it above his head to watch her jump up and down and stamp her foot childishly but quickly discarded the idea. He could be mature about this. She'd listened to him once and she'd do it again. They were both adults. "You seem to have forgotten a certain incident involving you, me, and my X-terra."

She frowned. "I'd rather forget every incident involving me, you, and your X-terra unless it involves a crowbar and a shovel…"

He took a step towards her and she moved back.

There wasn't much room in the small elevator and soon she found herself backed against the wall and Logan seriously invading her personal space, his breath dancing across her collarbone as he bent to speak intimately to her.

"We were outside your apartment after a dinner and a movie. We were joking around about your dad ready to shoot me because you were late for curfew and then we were kissing and then someone blew a hole through my car window," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Which scared me to death because a) I'd have to take the damn thing in for repairs and more importantly, b) the most important person in my life had just been put into danger… probably because of my own stupid fault."

She closed her eyes. Snapshots from that night flitted through her mind. His mouth on her skin, the feeling of his hands on her body, the intensity of his eyes… _Stop._ Her body refused to listen though. She flushed and tensed up. Her eyes opened and she glared at him. "Well, wouldn't you driving me home make it more dangerous for me, not less?" she snapped. "No one can miss that big yellow target."

He placed one hand on either side of her on the wall so she couldn't escape. "If anything ever happened to you…" he breathed.

"It wouldn't be your problem." The elevator pinged and she slipped under his arm and out into the cool air of the parking garage.

"Quit being so damn stubborn, Veronica! You're not invincible, contrary to your personal belief!" He threw up his hands and stalked after her.

"I feel safer without you!" she called back from the other side of a row of parked cars.

"Well, think of the environment then Ronnie. You don't want to be a part of the reason for global warming, do you? Why take two cars when we'll fit into one? Well, we'd fit in mine. Your cereal box prize on the other hand…"

Her voice floated towards him. "Not a good way to convince me, Logan."

He weaved between the cars and grabbed her by the arm and started towing her towards the X-terra. "Well, I tried the easy way and now you're gonna get the hard way."

To his despair, she dug in her heels, stopping them dead in the parking garage. "Fine. You'd probably rear-end me on the way home anyway. Just despite me. But I'm driving." When he started to protest, she hit him with one of her best anti-Logan smirks and said, as if off-hand, "If we're really worrying about the whole global warming bit…"

He let out a sigh. Dammit. She was just too smart for her own good. He wanted to be in control. He wanted to be the one taking care of her, wanted to be the one who was in control of the whole situation.

They got into the Lebaron and he spent the first half of the drive staring out the window. God, it was hard to be this close to her. It felt claustrophobic. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She was starting to get under his skin and not in a bad way. Which was not good. He'd have to fix it with some good old fashioned snark… something to bring out the bite in Veronica.

"So, you're going out with the Donut tonight?"

She shot him a glare. "Don't call him that. I thought you were friends."

He shrugged. "We are but that doesn't mean I'm happy with you throwing your life away on him."

"Instead of throwing it away on you?" she snapped back.

He shrugged again, moody. The fight was gone out of him. It just wasn't as much fun knowing that neither of them would really win this fight.

They were quiet the rest of the way to her house.

She parked and got out, slamming the door.

He followed her to her door, half wanting to laugh and half wanting to yell and shake sense into her. He caught her at the door and spun her around. "Please Veronica…"

"Please what, Logan? Huh?" she asked, trapped for the third time that day by him. "Why are you still willingly around me? You hated me when we broke up. You wanted nothing to do with me until Duncan took an interest in me. When we started going out, all you wanted to do was break us up. What is it? You don't want me and you don't want anyone else to have me? You want me miserable and pining for you while you're off screwing around with Kendall?" She had tears in her eyes but blinked them back angrily. "Just make up your damn mind, Logan!"

He moved in right close. "No, you make up your mind. I've made up mine. You say the word and I'll dump Kendall out on her skanky ass. I don't want her. I want you. I've always wanted you."

"It's not fair." She yanked him to her and kissed him hard before escaping inside and slamming the door behind her and locking it. She leaned back against it, knowing full well he could see her shape through the blinds.

"I'm not leaving, Veronica," he said evenly.

She pushed off and ran for the bathroom and the refuge of a shower.

☼☼☼


End file.
